This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a case/control longitudinal study of children of women with PCOS compared to children of women without PCOS to test the hypothesis that there is a transmissible allele that confers hyperandrogenism associated with this syndrome. It is likely that children of women with PCOS are more likely to be affected than children of mothers without PCOS, and further that the candidate allele confers increased risk. We hypothesizes that daughters of women with PCOS are likely to develop hyperandrogenism, and that transmission of a candidate allele will predict risk.